


Fateful Redemption

by GirlThatLikestoWrite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Beware there are spoilers from Steven Bomb 5!, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:38:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlThatLikestoWrite/pseuds/GirlThatLikestoWrite
Summary: Ever since Steven, Peridot and Amethyst went to the beta kindergarten and having to fight Jasper and it ending in her being corrupted, knowing that he was able to help her but wasn't able to because she refused to.. can't make but make him feel guilty. Will Steven try and help Jasper one more time?





	1. Calmful Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is my first fanfiction that I've ever posted on here, and in fact the second fanfic I've ever written so... please bare with me! Since I'm still kinda new to this kind of thing haha-- anyway this is my version of Jasper's redemption.
> 
> This takes place after the episode "That Will Be All".
> 
> *This fanfiction was created 29th of January 2017 // And was finished N/A. (It is not yet finished)*
> 
> PS: Sorry that the summary is a bit confusing, English is not my first language. So I'm very sorry if some parts are mispelled or confusing ;; which also goes to the fanfiction itself too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bright days doesn't always end in glory.

As Steven was slowly waking up from a long nights sleep, while slowly opening his eyes from the light coming outside shining bright into his room onto his bed and face giving a comfortable warmth as he was laying comfortably on his bed. As he started to feel drowsiness of his subconciousness coming and as he slowly started to close his eyes drifting into unconsciousness, suddenly jolts up from smelling the tasty smell coming from downstairs as the got up from his bed and started walking down the stairs into the living room with a big smile on his face.

"Oh good morning Steven!" Pearl greeted with a gentle smile.

"Morning Pearl, soo what kind of breakfeast are you making?"

"Well since there has been a lot of missions these past few weeks and that it's been a bit hectic and that we have been hardly home, I thought it would be great to serve something a bit special." Pearl said while explaining.

"It was all that we had left in the fridge." Amethyst says while coming into the room with a grin while Pearl giving an annoyed glare.

"WHAAAT, you made bacon and eggs?! Wow thank you so much Pearl!" Steven says while hugging Pearl and grabbing a plate and sitting down at the table. Making Pearl blush giving a smile back as she then did go and do the dishes.

"Oh and good morning Amethyst!" He says with a bunch of food in his mouth while looking towards Amethyst.

"Morning Stee-man, how's it going?"

"It's good, just a bit tired. " Steven says as he yawns.

"What why? That isn't like you dude." Amethyst say while chuckling.

"Well... I was accidently up a bit late last night." he says while yawning again.

"Yes we noticed that Steven, what was the reason you were up so late?" Pearl asked curiously while her mother mode came on.

"I was texting Connie and telling her about all these crazy things that has happened these past few weeks.. and other things. Next thing we know it was very late.."

"OooOoo Steven!" Amethyst says while grinning going towards the table "You liiike her~!"

"Well obviously! She's one of my best friends of course I like her." Steven says while blushing slightly.

"Noo Steven not like that what I meant was-- asdfghj" Amethyst attempted to speak as Pearl put her hand on her mouth. "W-Well of course that-- I guess it is only natural for humans to have feelings like that towards who they care very much for..!" Pearl interrupt while blushing with a slight nervous laugh.

After a few minutes Steven continued eating his breakfeast and Pearl returning doing the dishes, as for Amethyst she went outside saying she'd go get something she had found the other day and wanted to show Steven and said she would be back later. After Steven had finished his breakfeast he put the dishes in the sink and went up to his room to change from his banana pajamas to his regular clothes.

"Hmm.. I wonder if Connie can hang out?" Steven thought to himself while picking up his phone.

Calling...

Call started.

"Hi Connie!"

"Hello this isn't Connie this is her mother, who is this?"

"Oh hi Mrs. Maheswaran! This is Steven is Connie there?"

"Oh hello Steven, no Connie isn't here right now. She is on a school trip and she won't be back for about a week..."

"Oh.. yeah I forgot she told me about that yesterday.. well uh.. thank you anyway, bye!"

*Call end*

Steven sighed as he jumped onto his bed.

"I'm so bored.. too bad Connie can't come and hang out.. well I could go to the Big Donut.. but it's closed since it's break for Lars and Sadie.. or maybe I could play a video game or watch a movie with the gems but they all seem busy right now..." Steven groans in frustration as he rolls side to side on his bed.

Suddenly the front door opens with Amethyst coming through holding a rock.

"HEYYY STEVEN LOOK AT THIS!" Amethyst shouts while sprinting up the stairs. "Hi Amethyst, wait what is that?" Steven asks while his face perks up with curiousity.

"I found it on the beach and had to show you, it seems like it had washed up and look what's on it!"

"They're sea stars?" Steven asked suprised.

"Yeah! Cool right? I've never seen sea stars like these before, I think they came from a far off place deep underwater somewhere!"

"Wow Amethyst, I never knew you were interested in sea stars or any kind of sea creatures really.."

"Well i'm not, It's just cool because this one looks so funny!" Amethyst says as she boops the sea star and they both start to laugh.

The rest of the day was full of random fun things. Steven and his dad decided to go and hang out at the beach since it's been forever since they did that, and Greg taught him some new notes and tricks to play on his Ukelele. Later Steven hung out more with Amethyst and played board games, watched Under The Knife and more. It really made Steven think back to how things were before everything suddenly became so different and dangerous and scary for him...

Lapis.

Homeworld.

Rose, his mom. That everyone for some reason thinks that he is her.

Peridot.

Centipeedle.

Corruption.

The Diamonds.

The Cluster.

Pink Diamond.

Blue Diamond.

Bismuth.

Eyeball.

And of course last but not least,

Jasper.

Who is still trying to get revenge and kill him, Steven. Who she thinks is HER.

.  
.  
.

"You can't manipulate me Rose Quartz!" Jasper shouted going towards Steven.

"I'm not manipulating! I'm trying to help!" Steven pleaded.

"Help? I've been fighting from the second I broke free from the earth's crust!

because of what you did to my colony!

because of what you did to my planet!

because of what YOU did to MY DIAMOND!"

"Uhm- uh Y-Yellow Diamond?" Steven stutter while taking a step backwards.

"Wha- uh? My Diamond! Your Diamond! PINK DIAMOND!" Jasper growls while groaning turning corrupted.

Peridot lashes and uses her metal power throwing a metal rod going right through Jasper.

*POOF!*

.  
.  
.

Steven could feel his stomach feel colder and his heart sink. Thinking back to that day, knowing that he could help her, but she wouldn't trust him. Made him feel so guilty, he wanted to SO badly help her, he didn't want to fight. He knew that what happened to Pink Diamond wasn't his fault but knowing how much pain it has costed people, from Blue Diamond, even Yellow Diamond and of course Jasper. Even if they are their enemies he just can't help but feel remorse and empathy for them without even knowing them. Such as Blue Diamond who keeps everything related to Pink Diamond, the Zoo, the rose quartz gems, and even the Earth- She doesn't want it to be destroyed because it reminds her of Pink Diamond and they were hers. As she still greives thousands of years later. While Yellow Diamond is the complete opposite, she wants everything related to Pink Diamond to be gone so she can't be reminded of her, as she greives but in silent and bottles up her feelings.

And now for some reason he has a connection to Blue Diamond through his dreams and he cries her tears? There are so many things he doesn't know about his mom and eventually has led him to this. Was she really as kind and remorseful as everyone says she were? He has so many questions that can't be answered.

Well of course there may be one, but they are in a bubble while being corrupted.

Steven sighed as he was laying on his bed shivering from the cold as he takes the blanket over him, as the moonlight was shining through the windows.

He could feel his stomach sink more while his mind was going wild.

So many questions and so many secrets.

He had always felt curious, but now he felt it on a completely different level.

And him feeling so guilty at the same time, was not a good mix.

He wanted to help HER.

No,

He NEED to help HER.

She hasn't been corrupted for that long has she? He could still help, he knew he could help her. He knew how much she was hurting, not only by her corruption but...

Her greiving of her diamond.

She has been as hurt as everyone else who held Pink Diamond dear.

Would the gems allow him to unbubble her? No of course not, he already knew that.

But would he really do that to them? They are part of his family? Would he really do something so reckless to them?

But he knew everyone deserves a second chance, especially now...

He couldn't take it any longer, he needed to do this when he had most desire to. He had been feeling too guilty about this for too long..

Steven pulled away the blanket that was cast over him and got down from his bed going towards the stairs, taking each step down as soundless as he possibly could while hearing small creaks coming from the wood.  
While slowly jogging going towards the bubble chamber until suddenly..

*BUMP!*

"Oof!" Steven groans as he falls back on the ground.

Steven looks up as he got back his balance.

"G-Garnet?" Steven stuttered as he saw Garnet standing before him looking down at him.

"Hello Steven." Garnet greets while smiling.

"Steven why are you still up? It's way past your bedtime."

"U-Uh I had a bad dream.." Steven stuttered while turning his eyes to the floor.

"Steven, you know it's bad to lie." Garnet said concerned.

"W-what--?"

"Steven, listen to me." Garnet said while crouching meeting Steven face to face removing her visor.

"Steven, I know what you're going to do. I saw it with my future vision. I came here to warn you, please listen very carefully."

Steven looked away but slowly nodded.

"I know that you want to help Jasper, but right now is not the right time. I saw it in my vision, she is going to hurt you. And I DON'T want that to happen to you, WE don't want you to get hurt. We wouldn't know how to forgive ourselves otherwhise. I know how much you can care for others and how much you would like to help, but Jasper is corrupted. She doesn't know what she will do, WE don't know what she will do. She's dangerous and unstable. Please, at least not by yourself. You are strong, but I don't think you can do something like this alone. I say it again, I don't want you to get hurt, we all don't want you to get hurt, please Steven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the first chapter! Sorry for the cliffhanger x)) Also I apologize for not being able to update so much!! I've had an writing block but I'm trying! ;;


	2. Challenge & Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven is faced with a lot of pressure by the surroundings around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2! Thank you so much for the support I've gotten so far seeing that you like my fanfic! ^^ I'm sorry that these chapters take so long to write, I've procrastinated a lot.. but I've been inspired a lot lately so I will try to post more!

Steven was speechless.

He had no idea what to respond with.. the fact that Garnet knew so quickly and letting him know so straightforward.. was almost shocking to him. When it came to Garnet's future vision, speaking from his own experience and small knowledge that Garnet knew multiple outcomes rather than just one, either most were bad or some were good, but what they all had in common is that they could lead to one problem after the other. That way he knew that Garnet had, and always will be careful and always is careful so she won't do something wrong.. something reckless that could lead everyone in danger.. because of the consequences it could lead to letting them know, she does let them know, but not with words. In short, Garnet uses her patience when it's the most needed and puts great value to it, for herself and the ones she holds dear, who they hold dear as well.

He knew that she meant what she had said with all of her heart, THEIR hearts too. He knows that she or anyone else doesn't want him to get in danger or to be getting hurt.

They were both silent as to what felt like forever. As if time itself had stopped and the only thing that was making it move was by the clock ticking and the sound of his own breaths and heartbeat circulating by his own jumbled up thoughts.

But of course nothing can last forever.

...

..

.

"B-But G-Garnet!" Steven stuttered out in sudden desparation.

"Steven.." Garnet said in a sad tone.

"I-I know that Jasper is unstable and dangerous because of her corruption but that gives even more of a reason to help her! She's hurting so much and she's gone through so much too. No one deserves to go through corruption.. even if she's been really mean and fought us a lot. But maybe I could heal her with my healing spit! She hasn't been corrupted for so long, maybe it will take more effect! I know you're trying to protect me and know what is best for me.. but still she deserves a second chance! She can understand that she doesn't have to do this but the only way that will happen is if we try and help her! Please Garnet.. please just let me do this..." Steven pleaded with tears in his eyes. 

"Oh Steven.." Garnet said and hugged him.

That's when Garnet realised why Steven wanted to so badly help her. He's feeling guilty and blames himself for her being corrupted.


End file.
